


主人与狗

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu





	主人与狗

“主人……”  
身下的人以w字形坐在地上，讨好般地蹭蹭你的腿，又抬起头来看了看你，眼神中透露着渴望，蔚蓝的眼眸闪过微不察觉的欲望。  
你默不作声，似乎在享受这样的爱抚。  
男子双手捧住你的双脚，裹着黑丝袜，亲吻你的脚。他若视珍宝般小心翼翼的欣赏，从头到脚都充满着情欲的气息。  
“想做？”  
他眼中闪过一丝光芒，激动得无法言语，只是一直猛点头。  
就连那身下那根雄伟的坏东西也颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，不住地抖动。  
你心中莫名萌发出了很浓的笑意，脸上的表情也无法控制，微微地勾起了唇角。  
夕阳打在你脸上，散发出光芒。像人们贪婪的欲望，金钱散发出的诱惑力，喷发出的金色。  
他看呆了，恍惚了那么一会，又恢复了原状。  
你的脚趾被含在嘴里，温热得有些不正常，舌头在你脚趾游荡，又轻轻揉捏，细细舔舐。像被品尝食物般。  
你很享受  
“停下吧”你挣扎着从情欲的海洋中出来，恢复了冷静。  
他正拼命吸吮，听到你的命令抬起头来有些茫然。“钥匙，自己叼过来”你眼神看了看不远处桌上金属的钥匙，闪烁着阵阵金辉。  
他有些笨拙的爬了过去，将钥匙取下叼在嘴里，又笨拙的爬了过来，将钥匙缓缓放在地上，抬起头来兴奋地看着你。  
尽管这有些不太顺眼，但你只是微不可察的蹙了蹙眉，压抑了自己的冲动。  
一个月了，时间已经到了。  
一个月前，你给他带上了贞操带。期限是一个月，挺过这一个月，你会给他奖励。向来听话的他自然是不会在这件事上触犯你。

本来粉红色的男根，现在已经涨得有些发紫。  
这一个月里，你不知道挑逗他过多少回了，但他都强忍住了，忍着不释放出来。每次你看着他克制的模样，都会觉得十分有趣。  
不知道这算不算一种恶趣味呢？  
想要看他忍耐，克制，跪着哭着求你让他释放。想听他抑制不住的呻吟，想要听他哭腔，想要更加的凌虐他，从中感受到愈发激烈的快感。  
你用钥匙解开，硕大的坏东西终于得以自由。  
磨炼了一个月的意志力，他自然没有那么快便缴械下来。  
你微微勾起一抹笑意，一股坏心眼涌上心头。  
你双脚踩在他挺拔上，脚趾灵活地摆弄起来。他有些低吟  
没过了多久，他便缴械下来。  
一个月没有释放的量自然是多了起来，两人的身上多少都被溅了。  
他只要一想到主人的脚正在踩在自己的肮脏无比的东西上，便不住地颤抖。想要she出来的欲望。  
刚高潮完的他喘着粗气，脸红得有点不正常。全身都爬满了绯红。  
而你面不改色

“是不是我对你说骚话，你便能硬起来？”  
你爬到他耳边。吐出温热的气息，喷洒在他红透的耳朵上。  
他听后，出乎自己意料的颤抖了起来。  
“是不是别人对你这样，也会……？”  
……  
不够，还不够，你要他完全成为专属你的狗。  
你的骚话让他持续硬了起来，那根一翘一翘的。  
出乎意料的，他被你说得she了出来。  
你的笑容上扬的更加厉害，脸上的笑容有多扭曲，自己都毫无察觉。  
你变得更加变本加厉起来，肆意玩弄他的东西，那一下午，你要了他多少次都不清楚了。  
你不让他she，他便听话的顺从你的命令，一直没有she出来，即使全身颤抖，崩溃，也咬牙坚持，红唇有着一道明显的血迹。  
做到最后  
他哭着求你让他she出来，哪怕让他做什么都可以，你坏心眼一转，答道:“不如去人多的大街上让别人看着你手淫？”他身体那一瞬僵直。说不出话来。过了几秒，他微微点了点头。  
你有些惊讶，但自家的狗怎么能给别人看那么诱惑的一面呢，万一别人把他抢走……

“主人……主人真的已经到极限了……嗯哈唔嗯哼……啊啊啊嗯嗯嗯！呼哈嗯……”  
他面色潮红得有些不正常，身下的那物似乎已经膨胀到极限，似乎下一秒便会撑爆。  
“阿姨洗铁路，真的好喜欢你……最喜欢你了”  
你喃喃自语道  
认为真的到达他的极限了，你淡淡说了句“she吧”  
用他那认为神圣而不可触犯如上帝般尊贵的美妙声音说道she吧  
他缴械，大量的白浊喷发出来，射了床头一片。或许是因为太累了，他she完后便倒在了床上，昏了过去。  
你看着他，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

就让他好好休息吧


End file.
